Cute Vampire and Devil Prince
by Rie Nagisha
Summary: Seorang anak tersesat dan bertemu dengan om-om pedo. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? PEDO. SEMI RAPE. PWP. CHANBAEK
1. Chapter 1

Sesosok tubuh mungil tanpa busana duduk di atas pinggiran sebuah kasur mewah...

"AAhhh...Ahhhhh...ahhhh..."

Diselangkangannya melekat kepala seorang pria berambut priang yang sedang sibuk menghisap penis mungil nya yang memerah...

"Ahhhh nikmatnya Baekhyun.."

"Ahhhnggg biarkan aku pergi paman..."

Chanyeol menggeleng kemudian bmelepaskan bibirnya dari penis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bergidik merasakan dinginnya AC membelai penisnya yang basah kuyup karena salive.

Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan kaki Baekhyun. melebarkan kedua kaki Baekhyun yang mungil dengan mudah hingga Baekhyun mengangkang lebar.

"Paman akan mengajarimu sesuatu sebelum kamu boleh pergi..."

Dan wajah Baekhyun memucat...

"Kau kelas berapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menciumi wajah Baekhyun yang ditindih ubuh besarnya. menghirup aroma Bayi yang menguar lembut dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Tetapi Baekhyun malah terisak lebih keras.

"Kau kelas berapa sayang?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi dengan nada lebih berbahaya.

"Aku kelas tiga Elementary School..Hiks..."

Dan Chanyeol mendesah.. "Berarti Tujuh tahun yaaa hhmm..." Dan Chanyeol menghisap putting Baekhyun...

"AAnngghhhh jangan disana AHK..."

"HHuummm umur paman dua puluh sembilan, apa seusia ayahmu?"

Dan baekhyun menggeleng, "paman lebih tua" jawabnya...

"Nah paman akan memasukannya uhh..." Chanyeol menggesek-gesekan penisnya ke dinding hole baekhyun.

"AAAAAHHHHHH...AAAA..." Baekhyun menjerit ketika penis sebesar pergelangan tangannya masuk kedalam hole mungilnya...

"EEnNNGGHHHH..." Chanyeol merasakan penisnya terjepit... "Bagaimana rasa penis pria yang lebih tua dari ayahmu baby..."

"HUUU...aneh...huuuu...sakit sekali paman."

Dan chanyeol bergerak tanpa memperdulikan tangisan baekhyun.

"AAAAAhhh akhirnya aku bisa merasakan hole perawan anak umur tujuh tahun aaahhh..."

Baekhyun berlinangan air mata mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Unggghhh...hiks..UUUhhhhh..." Baekhyun mendesah kesakitan sambil menangis

"Wajah menangismu imut sekali sayang..."

"Eommaa tolong aku" Baekhyun menangis lebih keras.

Jeritan Baekhyun membuat nafsu Chanyeol naik...

"Aku berterima kasih ummamu telah melahirkan anak semanis kamu..

"AAhhh...Ahhhh...Aahhhh..."

"Holemu sempit, Sangat sempit. nikmat sekali sayang."

"Eommaa..."

Chanyeol menggila. ia bergerak makin cepat..

"Bagaimana rasanya...aahhhh..penis pria seumuran ayahmu..."

"Aaaahhh...Baekhyun mau pipiiiisss...aahhhhh..."

"Keluarkan saja sayang keluarkan. Aku akan menelan apapun yang keluar dari penis mungilmu..."

"Baekhyun tidak tahan lagii pamann... keluuaaaarrr...aaaahhh...keluaaaaaarrr..."

Dan baekhyun menyemburkan sperma kental dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak.

Bukti dari tubuhnya yang menikmati rangsangan dari chanyeol...

Baekhyun gemetaran menikmati orgasmenya namun Chanyeol tidak membiarkannya beristirahat sedikitpun.

Chanyeol masih terus mengeluar masukan penis besarnya di dalam hole baekhyun. membuat tubuh mungil baekhyun menggelepar.

Chanyeol menunduk, memandangi hole baekhyun yang menelan penisnya dengan sangat baik.

sekeliling hole baekhyun terlihat sangat merah sementara Chanyeol merasakan kedutan hole Baekhyun semakin intense...

"AAaaanggghhh..." desahan seksi baekhyun mebuat chanyeol menoleh.

memandangi wajah baekhyun yang memerah dengan linangan air mata menghiasi wajahnya membuat Chanyeol berdebar, Nafas baekhyun yang tersenggal senggal dan saliva yang sudah mengalir dari bibirnya ditambah dengan desahan-desahan pelannya membuat penis Chanyeol membesar ke ukuran maksimal.

"HOooowwaaaa..." Baekhyun kaget ketika penis chanyeol bagaikan bergerak sendiri. Penis itu membesar dan menyodok-nyodok sweet spotnya, membuatnya melayang.

Pinggul chanyeol bergerak liar, bagai anjing yang menyetubuhi kucing kecil, chanyeol bergerak dengan brutal diatas tubuh kecil baekhyun. melesakan seluruhnya penis raksasa miliknya ke lubang jarum itu.

CROOTT...CROOTT...CROOO...

"SSSSHHHH...AARGGHH.." chanyeol menyemprotkan spermanya dengan lenguhan kepuasan.

Dan baekhyun memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir ketika ia merasakan cairan hangat memenuhi sepanjang holenya.

.

.

.

Mata baekhyun menerawang...

Rasanya luar biasa sekali ketika penis sebesar itu menyentuh titik kenikmatannya.

Ini baru pertama kalinya bagi baekhyun dan rasanya nikmat sekali.

sekujur tubuhnya tenggelam dalam kenikmatan hingga ia mampu melihat bintang ketika pandangannya memutih..

Baekhyun melirik pria yang tertidur disampingnya.

Menatap intens wajah tampannya dan bergerak ke lehernya...

"Selamat tidur paman..." Ucap bekhyun sebelum menggigit leher Chanyeol dengan dua taring mungilnya.

Tbc..

Gimana..gimana.. Pendek..?

Anggap aja ini baru prolog.

wakwakwak...

Apa hubungannya si chanyeol yang ngerape bocah sama Vampire-Vampiran?

Mari di tunggu chapter 2 nya...

wakwakwaaakkk..

udah setengah jadi sih, tinggal di tunggu banyak yang suka enggak sama fic ini?

Review please if you like..


	2. Chapter 2

Langit begitu gelap dan bulan purnama besar berwarna merah tergantung di atas sana, memantulkan cahaya temaram yang menerangi seluruh dunia iblis.

Dikejauhan banyak bangunan tinggi yang mirip seperti di dunia manusia namun dalam versi lebih tua hingga berkesan menyeramkan.

Di dunia iblis yang sangat luas ini siang atau malam tidak bisa dibedakan lagi karena warna langit akan selalu sama.

Saat ini. Di tengah hutan, perbatasan antara dunia iblis dan dunia manusia sesosok anak kecil berlari kencang, dibelakangnya banyak monster dengan tubuh besar dan jelek mengejarnya...

"Hoshh..Hosh...hosh.." Nafasnya memburu. Salahnya sendiri pergi ke wilayah iblis sendirian, dan baekhyun mengutuk rasa ingin tahunya yang terlalu besar.

Tanpa mempedulikan lecet di sekujur tubuhnya karena ranting pepohonan ia berlari secepat kaki mungilnya memungkinkannya untuk melangkah, berusaha memperbesar jarak antara dirinya dengan monster-monster liar di belakangnya itu.

Dan akhirnya sampailah ia ke tujuannya, langkah kali mungilnya terhenti di depan danau yang airnya berwarna hijau pekat.

Itu adalah _Gate_ atau pintu gerbang antara dunia manusia dan dunia iblis.

Dan tanpa takut sedikitpun Baekhyun melompat kedalamnya.

Baekhyun ingin Memikirkan Rumahnya tetapi tidak bisa. Ia terlalu lelah. Dan ia pingsan tanpa memikirkan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tersadar dan kegelapan yang lembut menyelimutinya.

Segaris cahaya horizontal masuk melalui celah di hadapannnya dan Ia terbatuk kecil ketika debu memasuki indra penciumannya.

"Ya tuhan, Aku mohon. Sebelum aku menikah dengan calon dari kedua orang tuaku. Izinkan aku merasakan tubuh seorang anak kecil yang mungil dan manis. yang akan mendesah dan menangis dibawahku. yang holenya lebih sempit dari lubang jarum. Ini permintaan pertama dan terakhirku. mohon dikabulkan. amin." Suara berat itu terdengar sayup-sayup ditelinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik tubuhnya keluar menuju cahaya. Matanya menyerengit ketika cahaya menyakiti matanya setelah kegelapan menyelimutinya.

setelah membiasakan diri dengan cahaya. baekhyun menyadari bahwa dia muncul di bawah kolong tempat tidur.

Dan tatapan mereka bertemu untuk pertama kalinya...

Baekhyun memandang orang yang sedang berdoa di atas kasur dengan tatapan polosnya.

Pria itu tampak dewasa. rambut pirang dan mata bulatnya membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. tubuhnya terlihat tinggi dan tegap.

sementara itu Chanyeol terbelalak. Ada mahluk lucu dan mungil muncul dari bawah kasurnya tepat setelah dirinya berdoa. Ternyata tuhan sangat baik padanya. Tuhan langsung mengirimkan apa yang Chanyeol minta detik itu juga.

Baekhyun yang masih pusing dan bingung tidak menyadari tatapan lapar dari orang yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Jiwa pedo chanyeol bangkit saat melihat mahluk mungil tak berdaya ini tergeletak di lantai kamarnya dengan kaus yang tersingkap dan celana pendek yang tidak mampu menutupi paha putihnya.

Baekhyun berusaha berontak ketika Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan melecehkan tubuhnya.

Namun tidak bisa, Baekhyun sangat lapar dan seluruh tenaganya habis.

Dan akhirnya ia harus pasrah bahwa keperjakaannya di ambil paksa oleh om-om pedo yang tidak dikenalnya ini...

.

-Please Re-reading prolog part-

.

_Baekhyun melirik pria yang tertidur disampingnya._

_menatap intens wajah tampannya dan bergerak ke lehernya._

_"Selamat tidur paman. " ucap baekhyun sebelum menggigit leher chanyeol dengan dua taring mungilnya._

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa hausnya lagi.

chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka kedua matanya dan mencengkram leher kecil baekhyun. mencabut taring kecil itu dari pembuluh darahnya. "Sudah kuduga ternyata kamu adalah bangsa vampire"

Nada bicaranya dingin dan kedua pupil matanya berubah menjadi berwarna keemasan.

"Pa-paman bangsa iblis..." Ujar baekhyun ketakutan.

Sudah ribuan tahun berlalu semenjak Vampire dianggap 'penghianat' oleh bangsa iblis. Sesungguhnya vampire adalah bagian dari bangsa iblis, namun dikarenakan bangsa vampire enggan untuk tinggal di dunia iblis dan memilih tinggal di dunia manusia. maka bangsa vampire dianggap sebagai penghianat dan menjadi musuh bagi bangsa iblis.

"Beraninya kau berbohong, berapa umurmu sebenarnya."

"Uhuk..Seratus paman. Sebentar lagi baekhyun akan berulang tahun yang keseratus." Baekhyun menjawab dengan ketakutan.

Ternyata Baekhyun adalah vampire yang belum dewasa. Chanyeol melonggarkan cengkramannya dan menjatuhkan kembali baekhyun ke ranjang.

"Baekhyun haus paman." Bisik baekhyun lemah. Penampilannya yang masih telanjang membuatnya terlihat bagai santapan yang siap dijamah. "Baekhyun haus sekali."

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau jual tubuhmu padaku huum?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan diiringi desahan sambil menarik baekhyun."Dan sebagai gantinya aku akan memberikan sebagian darahku padamu."

"enng sungguh?..." Baekhyun menggumam manja dengan wajah memerah. seakan mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol.

Dan baekhyun duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol yang besar. punggung baekhyun bersandar kepada hangatnya dada chanyeol yang bidang.

Kepala baekhyun berputar kebelakang sementara mereka berdua berciuman panas.

Lidah baekhyun terjulur, bergulat dengan lidah chanyeol. saling membelit dan membasahi satu sama lain. Chanyeol menelan manisnya cairan yang keluar dari dalam mulut baekhyun. menyesap lidah mungil itu.

"Sepuluh mili darah untuk salivaku paman..." bisik baekhyun ketika chanyeol menelan salivanya.

"Aku akan membayarmu nanti, tenang saja..."

kemudian tangan kiri Chanyeol mengelus dada Baekhyun dan mencengkramnya sementara tangan kanan Chanyeol mengelus mulut hole Baekhyun.

"Hey, AAahh disana mahal pamaaaann."

"Aku bilang aku akan membayarmu nanti, lagipula aku ini kan baru jari..."

"AAkkhhh paman, aku akan memberikan potongan harga, asal paman cepat masukan..." Bisik baekhyun tak sabar, holenya mengedut. dan ia menumpangkan kedua kakinya diatas paha berotot chanyeol yang telah terbuka lebar sehingga ia mengangkang lebih lebar dari chanyeol. memamerkan organ sensitifnya.

hole baekhyun merasakan jamari ramping bergerak perlahan menasuki holenya. dua sekaligus.

Dan jemari Chanyeol yang membuat gerakan seperti menggaruk menghantarkan kenikmatan ke sekujur tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan kedua matanya rapat-rapat.

"AAHH! jangan disanaaa..." Bagaikan tarantula raksasa. tangan chanyeol yang besar dan hangat melekat erat di selangkangan baekhyun dengan kuat. sementara kaki-kaki berbulunya menusuk-nusuk bagian dalam hole baekhyun. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. jari-jemarinya bergerak gerak menggoda titik tersensitif di hole baekhyun, membuat Penis baekhyun bangkit perlahan.

"Enak kan sayang? enaaakkk.." berbanding terbalik dengan perkataannya yang tenang. gerakan jari chanyeol di hole baekhyun menggelitik baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa.

"AAHH! AAH! AAAAAHH! aku mau keluaaaarrrr.." ranjang di bawah mereka berderik berbahaya menahan bobot dua orang dewasa yang bergerak liar

"Keluarkan saja sayang keluarkan." Chanyeol melecehkan hole baekhyun lebih dalam. mengeluar masukan jarinya di lubang yang telah basah tersebut.

"AAAAAAAhhhhhh..." BAekhyun melolong ketika kenikmatan membuatnya lupa diri dan menyemprotkan spermanya tinggi tinggi ke udara.

.

.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas, menidurkan baekhyun di atas kasur kemudian menindihnya.

"silakan di cicipi paman..." Ucap baekhyun sambil mengelus puting kanannya.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat ketika melihat Baekhyun menggodanya, ia memasukan putting kanan Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya kemudian menghisapnya dengan kasar.

"AAhhhh terus pamaan...ini free sample untuk paman..." ucap baekhyun sambil membusungkan dadanya. dan chanyeol menggila di dadanya. mengisap puting baekhyun rakus seakan ada susu yang keluar dari sana. merangsang lubang di pucuk puting baekhyun.

"Sluuurrrpppp...aahhh..." sedotan terakhir dan Chanyeol melepaskan putting baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya dengan seduktif dan berkata. "Enak baby, Sepertinya aku mau nambah."

"i-ini sajian utama hari ini paman." Dengan tangan gemetar Baekhyun menarik kedua pahanya mendekat ke dalam pelukannya dan membiarkan kudua kakinya menggantung di udara. mempertontonkan selangkanganya di hadapan pelanggan pertamanya ini.

"Hole baekhyun yang masih panas untuk paman." bisik baekhyun kecil seduktif

Otak Chanyeol langsung kosong seketika. Nafsunya mengambil alih akal sehatnya. bagai orang menahan pipis dan mencari toilet. seperti itulah rasanya penis chanyeol saat ini.

Penisnya yang panjang dan tegang telah menemukan tempat untuk memuaskan hasrat yang selama ini ditahannya.

penis chanyeol yang besar mulai terdorong masuk ke dalam celah kenikmatan baekhyun dan baik chanyeol maupun baekhyun keduanya menegang.

Chanyeol mengambil nafas. Penisnya masih terjepit kaku diantara lipatan daging hole baekhyun.

Dan baekhun masih menegang ketika rasa perih dan panas terselip dalam kenikmatan yang ia mulai rasakan.

"Bergeraklah pamaann..aaakhh..sakithh..." rengek baekhyun "dan aku akan memberimu diskon dua puluh persen jika kau mau menghisapnya sambil menusukan penis besarmu." Tawar baekhyun dengan terengah sambil memamerkan dada kirinya. putingnya yang kemerahan sudah menegang meminta sentuhan.

"sepertinya aku akan mengambil penawaran berharga ini sayang."

Dan chanyeol mulai bergerak

"HAAA-" Nafas baekhyun terputus ketika penis raksasa itu mulai bergerak

"Empphhh...aaaahhhh..." Chanyeol mendesah saat menikmati hangatnya hole baekhyun menjepit penisnya dan lembutnya dada baekhyun di bibirnya.

"AAAhhhh...Ahhhhhhh...AAAaaaaangghhh..." Baekhyun mendesah desah keenakan ketika dua titik sensitif di tubuhnya dirangsang secara bersamaan.

"tidak percuma aku membayar mahal untuk holemu ini..aaah...Holemu nikmat sekali sayang...luar biasaaa.. "

"OOhhhh aku senang jika paman puass. ayoo Aaaahhhh lebih cepat..."

"engh..enghh...engg.." Chanyeol menghentak-hentakan penisnya kuat dan kasar. memukul sweet spot baekhyun. "Tubuhmu yang terbaik baekhyun."

"AAhhh pamaaan pabboo.. ayo lebih cepat aaahhh...lebih dalaammmm..."

Chanyeol menggenjot sekuat tenaganya dan Baekhyun kelojotan.

"pasti enak kalau kau jadi istriku?" pernyataan itu lolos begitu saja dari mulut chanyeol

baekhyun merasakan otaknya kosong. Pandangannya mulai memutih

"A-Apa paman? aaahhh..."

CROTT..CROOTT..CROOOT

Sperma Chanyeol tumpah di dalam hole baekhyun.

"SSSSSSSHHH..." Chanyeol masih mengggeram menikmati sisa orgasmenya.

sementara baekhyun masih mengangkang lebar dengan kaki gemetaran, cairan kental menetes keluar dari holenya. menciptakan genangan kecil di atas kasur.

"Aku minta bayaranku sekarang paman..."

.

.

.

"AAahhhhhhh..."

Baekhyun mendesah puas ketika akhirnya mendapatkan asupan darah dari chanyeol...

Baekhyun merasa energi mengaliri sekujur tubuhnya. Darah iblis memang lebih enak dibandingkan darah manusia dikarenakan ada kekuatan sihir di dalamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya ketika tanduk iblisnya keluar dari sela-sela rambutnya, ekor hitam panjangnya yang tiba-tiba muncul bergerak gerak seperti ekor kucing dan sayap kelelawar mungil muncul pundaknya. penampilan baekhyun sehari-hari ketika kekuatannya sedang penuh.

"AAAAA-aaaaa. Imutnyaaaa..." Inner chanyeol berkata heboh.

Dan seekor kelelawar hitam pekat tiba-tiba muncul dari bawah tempat tidur chanyeol dan baekhyun melambai padanya.

"Akhirnya telepatiku sampai juga..."

Kelelawar itu berputar beberapa kali diatas kepala baekhyun sebelum meledak dengan bunyi -boom- pelan dan berubah menjadi sosok tinggi, tegap dan luar biasa tampan.

"Perkenalkan paman. ini tunanganku. Namanya kris... "

Tbc...

.

.

Adegan Chapter ini terinspirasi dari manga Rokusama...

Saya kecewa sama Chapter ini...

Sungguh...

Niatnya mau nambahin konflik, tapi kok belok beloknya malah ke adegan yadoong...

-_- *capek deh.

Wakwakwakk..

Baekhyun masih 100 tahun(?) aja udah berani jual diri?

gimana kalau 200 tahun?

Next chap bakalan tambah gila kayaknya cerita ini.

tapi enggak janji juga sih.

soalnya saya suka rombak total cerita di last minute sebelum di publish.

Wakwakwaak *Author labil hati (?)

Review if you like please...


End file.
